Gabriel Núñez
Lieutenant/Captain Gabriel "Gabe" Núñez is a character who appears in the animated series, Elena of Avalor. He is Elena's friend and rising star of the Royal Guard and is also Elena's bodyguard. Personality Gabe is very enthusiastic when it comes to his duties as a Royal Guard. Because of this, he does not like Elena's "take charge" approach mostly for the sake of his job. Role in the Series Gabe makes his debut in "First Day of Rule", when Elena leaves Avalor Castle to visit the city. He formally introduces himself to her when she gets out of the carriage. When Princess Isabel wants to stay behind to draw the boats some more, Elena tells Gabe to watch her. Gabe is asking Isabel what it was like when her sister faced Shuriki when Isabel spots some purple dogs boarding a ship. When the pair investigate, the dogs are revealed to be Noblins, who take them prisoner. When Elena appears and frees them, Gabe tells her to take her sister and go, but Elena refuses. Elena talks to the Noblins and learns that they were taking the ships to get home after Shuriki imprisoned them. Gabe is mostly seen throughout the series, accompanying Elena wherever she goes. In "Prince Too Charming", he learned that Elena's leadership style made her much nicer and more responsible in comparison to someone like Alonso. Prince Alonso made Gabe carry all the luggage and had him ride wherever he and Elena went on Pedro, an aged horse well past it's prime that Gabe termed "The Slowest Horse in the Kingdom." This treatment annoyed and angered Gabe to no end, and eventually went with Elena when she commandeered Alonso's chariot and forced the insensitive Prince to ride Pedro to get back at him. When King Juan Ramón had Alonso help build the bridge, he observed with vindictive enjoyment. He makes his next biggest appearance in "Olaball" where he tries his best to make his father proud by playing Olaball for the Peace Festival between Avalor and the Kingdom of Cariza. When he does terrible, he tells Elena that he was trying to be like his father. She soon tells him to play his own way. At first he keeps following what his dad has been saying, allowing Cariza to take an early lead, but soon starts playing his own way and wins the cup by helping score the winning goal for Avalor before time expires. He also proves to his father that he is a great royal guard by saving Princess Isabel's and Princess Cat's lives. This soon makes his father and his bond stronger. In "My Fair Naomi", Gabe is picked to be on Naomi's court for her birthday celebration, or Royal Quinceanera that Elena put together, but when Naomi lets Esteban's tutoring about making her party-perfect go to her head, during the rehearsal for the waltz, Gabe and Mateo get fed up with Naomi and quit, and Elena goes with them. Later, Naomi, after being put into a guilt trip by Luisa, comes to apologize for her behavior and asks them to come back to the party. Gabe, Mateo, and Elena forgive her, and the party goes on smoothly. Later on, in "The Curse of El Guapo", Gabe is among the Royal Guards taking the test to see who is going to replace the outgoing Captain, only to find himself being possessed by the aggressive spirit of General El Guapo, causing him to do numerous things that Elena realizes are the opposite of what the Royal Guards' brotherhood represents, and confronts him about it. It is later that Gabe overcomes El Guapo's influence long enough to tell Elena the truth, and with her help, and a potion Mateo brewed up, Gabe breaks the curse, allowing him to make amends with the other Royal Guards, including Rico, and as a result, and Rico's encouragement, Gabe is named the new Captain of the Royal Guard by Elena, whom he thanks for reminding him that it is the soldier that makes the weapon, not the opposite. Gallery Trivia *Olaball is the first Gabe-centered episode. *Gabe's age gap from Elena and Mateo is two years. *In the book Elena of Avalor: The Essential Guide, it was revealed that Gabe has a secret crush on Elena. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Males